A Gift
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: A mysterious blonde interrupts Martha Jones's wedding to give her a gift from the Doctor. Is River Song making a habit of giving these to companion brides? Summary sucks I know but the actual story is alright.


_**So. This is a brand new ficlet :D It's about River and Martha, which is something completely new for me. It may not be wonderful because I've never written Martha before, so her tone might not be right. Anyway, please enjoy and review and have a happy Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own this or barely anything. RTD owns Martha and Moffat owns River. All I have is several pictures of Alex Kingston stuck on my wardrobe….**_

_**A.N: This is obviously before the 10**__**th**__** Doctor's regeneration for Martha and Mickey but it's after TWORS for River and Jack.**_

_River Song's wedding day was the saddest of her life. And as she'd told Amy and Rory before their wedding day, she didn't do weddings. This was true but nevertheless, she survived her own, made an appearance at her parents and made a rather surprising entrance at Martha Jones's. Which was odd, as she'd never met the woman before in her life._

Martha laughed in delight as her new husband swung her round the dancefloor. Mickey Smith grinned back at her.

'Smith and Jones, eh?' he beamed, pulling her close as the music slowed down and Frank Sinatra started crooning from the stereo. She giggled and ruffled his hair.

'Sounds about right, yeah. I'd better keep my name then, huh?' she grinned back at him as he twirled her off into the middle of the room.

From a table in the corner, Captain Jack Harkness was watching the proceedings. His eyes followed Martha and Mickey and then trailed after Sarah-Jane and Wilfred Mott. Sighing, he slumped back in his chair, wishing that he still had Ianto to dance with.

'Hello there stranger' Jack looked up sharply to find Doctor River Song smirking down at him. Leaping up from his chair, he gathered her up in a bone-crushing hug.

'River!' he set her gently down on the ground after hearing her muffled shriek 'What are you doing here, doll? The hubby bring you?' Jack looked around excitedly for the Doctor and River shook her head.

'No, he's not here. I wouldn't let him steal Doctor Jones's thunder' River's cheeky grin matched Jack's own as she talked about her husband 'But I brought her a gift, from him and from me. You'll introduce me, yes?' she made her eyes big and pleading, causing him to chuckle.

'Ma'am yes Ma'am' he grinned at her, pulling a chair out for her. She sat down, squeezing his hand.

'You're not going to offer me a dance, Captain? How shocking' she smirked at him, taking a sip of his drink. Jack rolled his eyes, grabbing his beer back from her. Before he could answer, Martha ran up, her hair, falling out of its extravagant 'do.

'Jack, come and have a dance with me!' she exclaimed, eyes shining bright with excitement. She made to drag him up from his seat but stopped when she noticed River 'Oh, sorry. Who's your friend?' she smiled politely at the archaeologist who stood up and swept Martha into a hug.

'It's wonderful to meet you, Doctor Jones. Really an honour' she pulled back, grinning at Martha with eyes as excited as Martha's own had been.

'Oh… Okay' Martha smiled slightly uneasily 'I'm sorry, I don't know who you are' she apologised.

'No, you wouldn't' River agreed, not seeming the least put out 'My name's River Song, I'm a friend of Jack's'

'She's also the Doctor's wife' Jack interrupted and River glared at him.

'His what?' Martha's mouth dropped open, shocked.

'What happened to not stealing Martha's thunder, Captain Harkness?' River looked daggers at Jack who grinned sheepishly.

'No, no, you're not' Martha brushed it aside 'But he never said he had a wife!'

'He would have been young when you knew him, he didn't know me then' River smiled kindly, seeing how hard it was for Martha to come to terms with it 'Anyway, I think I've gate-crashed long enough. I just want to give you this' she held out a wrapped present to Martha 'Congratulations Doctor Jones, from my husband… and from me' River walked out of the door, her curls bouncing behind her.

'He's married?' Martha exclaimed the minute River was out of ear-shot 'That's just weird'

'That's not the weirdest thing' Jack grinned at the shock on her face 'She's part Time Lady. _That's_ weird' Martha nodded her agreement before Jack swept her off for a dance.

_Martha Jones's wedding was the happiest day of her life, bar none. The only thing to mar it was a very surprising appearance from a woman who claimed she was the Doctor's wife. The woman left her a present, a Tardis-blue diary, bound in leather. The woman must have been telling the truth as on the inside cover was a note from the man himself. He told her to live long, be happy and have lots of very brave babies with Mickey Smith. But most gratifying of all for Martha, he told her he missed her._


End file.
